


Shantae's Landing on Ammo Baron

by Princess_Josie_Riki



Category: Shantae (Video Games)
Genre: Captured, F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, Oneshot, Parachute, hero x villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Josie_Riki/pseuds/Princess_Josie_Riki
Summary: Shantae x Ammo Baron fluff. While parachuting, Shantae was captured by Ammo Baron. But lucky for her, she has the upper hand.
Relationships: Ammo Baron/Shantae (Shantae)
Kudos: 1





	Shantae's Landing on Ammo Baron

Sky: "Are you sure you wanna try this stunt, Shantae? It might be dangerous."  
  
Sky was riding Giga Wrench in the sky as Shantae was riding next to her.  
  
Shantae: "Relax, Sky. I can handle this on my own. Besides, I'm wearing the parachute you gave me."  
  
Shantae's right. She is wearing the parachute that Sky gave her.  
  
Sky: "Well, I can't argue with that. Good luck, Shantae. And be careful."  
  
Shantae: "I will and see you later."  
  
She jumps off of Giga Wrench and starts falling high above the clouds as she looks down, noticing that she's going to land in the Baron Desert. She didn't mind the wind in her hair as her ponytail got up. She had always wondered what parachuting is like. She even wondered what being covered by a canopy is like. She is used to being covered by a sheet many times.  
  
Before she could get closer to the ground, she pulled the cord, causing the parachute to yank her up while emitting a loud "FWOOOOMP" noise. Her canopy is snow white and very wide, meaning that it supports her weight. Getting closer to the ground, the half-genie smiled and started to shake her arms, chest and hips as she belly danced gracefully in the air while her ponytail sways in the air.  
  
Meanwhile from below, Ammo Baron was just relaxing in his lawn chair until he saw something coming from up above; a figure dancing in the air with a parachute on.  
  
Ammo Baron: "I better check out what's going on."  
  
He gets off the chair and goes to where the figure was about to land.  
  
Back in the air, Shantae was still dancing while she slowly descends. She had never been so happier as she giggled with joy and imagined herself dancing while being covered in the canopy, making her look like a ghostly belly dancer. Then, she closed her eyes, waiting to land safely and and become a fabric ghost. Suddenly, she felt someone catching her, much to her confusion. When she opened her eyes, she was in the arms of Ammo Baron, one of the Barons of Sequin Land and one of her enemies.  
  
Shantae: (shocked) "Ammo Baron?!"  
  
Ammo Baron: (grins smugly) "Well, well, well, look who dropped in. It looks like I've captured half-genie hero herself, Shantae."  
  
Then, Shantae looks up to see her deflating parachute, fluttering in the wind with it's effectiveness now finished. Although she wasn't expecting being captured by Ammo Baron, she gets an idea and lets out a smug smile, making Ammo Baron confused.  
  
Ammo Baron: "Huh? Why are you smiling like that?"  
  
He feels something wrap around him and looks to see Shantae's ponytail wrapping around his waist and torso like rope.  
  
Ammo Baron: "Shantae, what are you-?"  
  
Then, he looks up to see the parachute falling on top of him and Shantae. It was too late for both Shantae and Ammo Baron to avoid what's coming, even though Shantae saw it coming.  
  
Ammo Baron: "Uh-oh."  
  
Then, the half-genie heroine and the buff, cycloptic villain ended up being covered up underneath Shantae's parachute, making not one ghost, but two ghosts. Ammo Baron was surprised that he didn't expect to be covered by a parachute. Shantae, on the other hand, was giggling happily as she was covered completely in the silky fabric she had embraced. Ammo Baron looked at her.  
  
Ammo Baron (under the parachute): "What's so funny?"  
  
Shantae (under the parachute): "Well, Ammo Baron, it looks like the tables have turned for you! You thought you have captured me, but instead, you have been captured by a ghost, me!"  
  
Ammo Baron (under the parachute): "Wait, is that why we're under a parachute?"  
  
Shantae (under the parachute): "That's right. And now, you have ended up just like me." (giggles)  
  
Remembering that he had been covered in a sheet several times as he was used it it, Ammo Baron smiled under the sheet as he embraced the fabric the same way Shantae did.  
  
Ammo Baron (under the parachute): "Hmm... You're right. I guess this means I'm now a ghost."  
  
Shantae and Ammo Baron laughed playfully as they hugged under the canopy.  
  
Ammo Baron (under the parachute): "You know, we may be enemies, but right now, I don't wanna fight while we're under that silky fabric together."  
  
Shantae (under the parachute): "For once, you're right. For now, let's just enjoy the moment together. It'll be our little secret."  
  
Ammo Baron nods in agreement. Shantae uses her ponytail to unwrap Ammo Baron's waist and Ammo Baron gently puts her down. Then, Shantae giggles happily and decides to do her belly dancing as she shakes her entire fabric-covered body while Ammo Baron chuckles cheerfully and starts flexing his muscles as he flails around, both while being in the parachute. As Shantae continued dancing and Ammo Baron continued flexing, the two loved being draped under the canopy and enjoyed themselves as pair of playful ghosts.


End file.
